Due to cost reasons, a conventional vertically double diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (VDMOS) product has an end portion size with enlarged lead-out trenches, and the trench gate is led out by punching a contact hole thereon. The advantage of the solution is that it can use the existing mask layers of the product process, without increasing the cost of mask layers. However, the disadvantage is that the solution is limited by the processes of the trench depth, the polysilicon thickness, and the contact hole depth, therefore the application of this conventional solution is limited.